The Bet
by nesswrites
Summary: Jean and Levi make a bet to see who can get Mikasa to kiss them first.


**Title: The Bet**  
 **Pairing: Mikasa & Levi**  
 **Rating: M**  
 **Summary: Jean and Levi make a bet to see who can get Mikasa to kiss them first.**

 **This was really fun to write. I wasn't going to write any smut, but you know me. I love sex. I've also been reading tooooo many shoujo manga, so there's a little bit of dumb romance in it. Enjoy and let me know what you guys think!**

* * *

"What, you don't think I can do it?"

"I'm betting that you can't do it."

"Hmph, want to put the money where your mouth is?"

A wildly offended Jean and an unimpressed Levi sat opposite each other on the wooden benches sprawled out in the dining hall. The two glared (well mostly from Jean, Levi just looked unhappy as usual) at each other, Jean clenching his jaw at his Heichou's scarce faith in him.

"I can totally get Mikasa to kiss me!"

Levi snorted, turning away from the boy, not taking him very seriously. In the short time he had known Jean, he had never had the balls to make a move on Mikasa or push his undying crush onto her. She was not even aware of what she did to the poor boy, too caught up in Eren's wellbeing to care anyway.

"Prove it then, ne? Let's make this bet."

Jean's jaw dropped a tiny bit and Levi took note. All talk and no action with him. Levi was sure he was going to refuse; he'd be to chicken to even attempt a move. But much to his surprise, Jean nodded abruptly, with a full blush on his cheeks, his face was redder than the tomato stew they had been eating.

"Wow….grew some balls now, did we?"

Jean was about to reply when he heard footsteps clanking on the stone floor behind him and he spun around to face the person.

"Heichou!…Jean. What are you guys talking about?" A somewhat happy voice rang out and none other than Eren Yeager was pushing Jean to slide down on the bench to plop his own dinner tray down. Armin followed closely behind him, pushing into the seat next to Levi. Thankfully, to both Levi and Jean's pleasure, there was no Mikasa in sight.

"Oh, we were just making a bet." Levi said, as if it was the most common thing in the world.

Eren's eyebrows rose at Levi's words, knowing that bets never ended up good, especially here with all the cooking, cleaning and fighting that went on.

"…A bet…about what?" He asked with heaps of hesitation, taking a big gulp of water.

"We were betting to see if Jean here could get Mikasa to kiss him."

Eren snorted, water spilling out of his nose as he tried to get a handle on himself.

"Yeah right! Mikasa would never go for someone like you!"

Jean stuck his chin in the air, trying to gather his pride at the laughing boy beside him. "Says you, you wouldn't know what Mikasa wanted if it hit you with a ten foot pole."

"Screw you, I know more than you. She's MY sister."

"I think that's the problem, doofus."

Levi watched as the two of them bickered, the little brat's voices were annoying him almost to the point of him leaving the table without finishing his meal. That would be unfortunate. But instead, as he listened to Armin simmer down the bickering soldiers with his cool demeanor, Levi had another idea that popped into his mind. One that was sure to make both boys squirm.

"Brats, shut up." His command voice came into play and both boys immediately stopped, leaving Armin to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Let's up the bet, shall we?" He 'grinned' to the boys…only a type of grin that Levi could pull off. The boys squirmed under his gaze and both feared for what the new bet would be.

"Let's make a bet to see who the FIRST person to kiss Mikasa is. Not just Jean."

Eren's eyes widened and a blush formed on his cheeks. "Fine…I guess since I'm closest with her, It shouldn't be too bad."

Levi shook his head. "Not you Yeager."

"What do you mean not me? She's my-" Eren protested, getting to his feet.

"You could simply look at Ackerman the right way, and she'd be yours in a second, Yeager…That's not exactly fair now is it?"

Eren was shocked and sat down quietly, nothing to add to the conversation anymore. It was true and everybody knew it. If Eren even mentioned the idea of a kiss to her, she'd have no problems with it at all. Levi wanted to win this fair and square.

"Armin, are you in?" Jean asked, looking over at the blonde who was shaking his head so his hair was flying everywhere.

"No way! I've known her too long. It'd be weird."

Levi nodded and looked back towards Jean who held the eye contact, challenging his Heichou for the prize.

"So…what do we win?" Jean asked, innocently of course.

"Hmmm. If you win, I'll take you off cleaning duty for a week."

"And if you win?"

Levi smiled. "Just knowing I beat you is a prize enough, brat."

Jean flushed red with anger but took Levi's hand when he stretched it out, shaking it lightly in an agreement.

"Here are the ground rules. You can't tell her we are in a bet, ruins the fun. You have to kiss her on the lips, not little kisses on the cheek or bullshit like that. By the end, she'd have to vouch that she has kissed the person and please, Jean…keep it clean."

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?"

Levi ignored Jean and looked over at Eren and Armin.

"As her close friends, I expect you to shut up about this and tell her nothing. The bet will be over soon anyways, so not to worry."

Jean gave a cheeky grin. "Don't brush me off so easily, Heichou. I got a few moooves."

"The only moves you have are making me nauseous….idiot."

"Shut up Yeager, no one asked you."

—-

"H-Hey, Mikasa? C-Can I talk to you for a second?" Jean's stuttering voice rang out. A few hours had gone and passed since the bet was in place and Jean, Mikasa, Levi and Sasha were out hanging in the training fields, sweating over another round of titan killing practice. They had just about been ready to leave to do the course again when Jean finally got up the courage to talk to Mikasa, halting any training for a few minutes.

"Sure." She said, shrugging as she so often did. He looked up and made eye contact with Levi, grinning like a buffoon and led Mikasa behind him towards some 'private' tree, just out of plain sight. Levi rolled his eyes, knowing that nothing Jean would do was going to gain Mikasa's affection. This was going to be easy.

"S-So…you looked really good today…training and…stuff…" Jean said, running a hand through his messy hair.

"Thanks." She said, looking directly at him, making his squirm underneath her eyes.

"Well, I was just wondering if you…"

"If I what?"

"If you…wanted to…"

Mikasa's eyebrows suddenly widened, her eyebrows rising up in a surprised face. Jean palms started to sweat and he gulped loudly, thinking she might have actually figured out what he was trying to ask. But instead, as usual, the only thing tampering with Mikasa's mind was Eren.

"Shit, I forgot to change Eren's bandages. Sorry Jean, I've got to go. Tell the others for me?" And all he saw was her lovely black hair swish by and in one motion, she was gone.

 _Oh come on…._ Jean thought angrily, moping as he walked back to the group. The word failure should have just been written across his forehead because as soon as he made eye contact with Levi, Heichou burst out laughing. Shaking his head at the younger boys attempt, Levi turned back towards the fake titans and released his 3DMG, soaring away from the situation and giggling like a school girl to himself.

Five more times over the next three days were masked with unsuccessful attempts from the teen trying to desperately persuade Mikasa into his arms (or more his lips) and each time, Mikasa would either have been distracted by Eren, thinking about Eren or working on her ability to communicate with Eren.

Eren all damned day.

Levi watched the most recent interaction between the two of them, smirking behind his cup of tea. Mikasa muttered something about Eren and turned abruptly, leaving a somber faced Jean. He let out a big sigh and plopped himself opposite of Heichou on the same table they sat at when they made this damn bet.

"She's a tough one." Jean muttered, his face still flushing with his most recent rejection.

Levi grunted in response.

"Well, at least I'm trying Heichou. You haven't attempted it once!" Jean said with frustration.

"Waiting for the right time."

"Right time my butt! I think you're too chicken. You're act all high and mighty but you're really just scared of a little rejection." Jean's balls had suddenly dropped and Levi's eyebrow rose at the tone of the younger solider.

"Tch, watch it. I just didn't want you to lose so easily. It'll only take one attempt for me anyway."

"No way! She'd never go for someone like you."

"Well, I guess I'll have to prove it now." Levi said, now irritated with the boy. He stood up from the table and glared Jean down, making the boy whimper in fear.

"The bet's going to be over tonight. Just wait, brat."

And he stormed out of the dining hall, slamming the door behind him.

—-

Ackerman…where the fuck was Ackerman….

Levi stormed up and down the castle hallways, trying to remember which one was her room. There was so many soldiers now and it was hard to keep track. Plus, as far as Levi knew, Mikasa hated his guts for ruining Yeager's face. It's not like he had a reason to visit her bed chambers.

Until now, at least.

"Heichou?" A female voice called out and Levi spun to greet the person, only to be surprised that it was just the girl he was looking for.

"Ahhh, Ackerman. Just who I wanted to see."

"Did you need me for something?"

"Yes, I wanted to run through the results of your training this morning. Do you have time?"

She nodded curtly and motioned with her hand for him to follow her, walking into the bedroom that was just opposite the wall he was standing.

Damn, he had been so close to picking the right door too.

She walked into the room without saying another word, gently sitting down on the end of her bed. She was wearing only her bottom harness and began to take that off, wanting to get comfortable since it was near curfew and she was about ready for bed. She unzipped her boots and threw them to the side, shimming out of her harness and tossing it with the boots.

Feeling a lot lighter, she bounced back onto her bed, holding her face into her scarf as Levi sat on the chair by her desk, pretending he hadn't been watching her take off anything.

"What did you want to talk about, Heichou?"

"Well, I've seen some surprising work from you, Ackerman. You're the fastest solider we've got, besides me. You've done nothing but improve since you graduated to the Legion…yet…"

She bit her lip, curious as to what he was going to say.

"Yet what?"

"Yet yesterday's scores were simply average. Why is that, Ackerman?"

She shrugged, brushing off his insinuating tone. "Can't people just be average sometimes?"

"Yes, people…but not you. You'd never let yourself."

She sighed into her scarf, her warm breath heating up her face as she looked anywhere but at him. He clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth and roamed her face with his eyes, desperate to know what was inside her head. He got up to his feet and boldly sat down next to her on her bed.

"What's on your mind, Ackerman?"

"Nothing."

By the way she was looking away, it was definitely something.

"I need to know if it's going to be affecting your work performance. Is it about Yeager?"

"No."

That surprised him. It was always about Yeager.

"Then what?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Tough."

This wasn't part of his original thought process. He had planned on making some excuse to talk to her, seduce her, get his kiss and leave. He didn't know she was upset about something and he hadn't meant to be actually curious as to what was wrong with her.

But damn it, he was.

"Ackerman, look at me."

She shifted her eyes to look at his chest.

"My eyes, Ackerman. Up here." He muttered, pointing to his black little eyes and tapping his face lightly so she'd follow his finger.

She slowly looked up, her gaze filled with a mixture of emotions that Levi just couldn't figure out.

"What's on your mind?"

She fiddled with her hands in her lap, heat rising to her face. Levi was taken back; this was a side of her he had never seen. She wasn't nervous or embarrassed. This was so unlike the girl he had come to know and respect.

"Well…Heichou…I-I'm just really nervous to say it out loud."

"Just say it."

"It's embarrassing…but I think I might be…."

Levi leaned in closer. "Might be what?"

"Might be….in love with…Sasha."

Levi's jaw dropped open and his eyes widened. What?

"With Braus? What, why?" He stuttered, not denying for a second that he wished his name came off her lips. Just a little part of him anyway. Plus, wasn't she head over heels for Eren?

"Wow, I had no idea you swung that way…I-I mean, are you sure?"

She rolled her eyes, the previous blush and stutter was gone from her system and she was acting like the normal Ackerman again. "No, Heichou Baka. I'm not in love with Sasha. I know about your stupid bet and thought I'd have a little fun, since that was what you were planning on doing with me, right? Having a little fun?"

Levi was blindsided for a few minutes, not finding the words to respond back to this girl.

"Close your mouth, Heichou. Did you really think I wasn't going to find out? You told my two best friends."

 _Those bastards._

"And what kind of person do you think I am? Unbelievable."

Oh yeah, she was pissed.

"I mean, what kind of lowlife men have to bet on a woman, as if she has no choice herself! I'm not a toy for you guys to gamble on!"

"We know that Ackerman, just a bit of fun."

"Fun? You insufferable pig ass."

"Ackerman…" Ignoring her painfully terrible insult.

"WHAT?" She yelled, getting riled up.

"You knew from the first time that Jean tried to hit on you?"

She nodded sharply, still glaring daggers at him.

"Well why didn't you just give the poor guy a break and kiss him, just to get the bet over with? You know he's in absolute love with you."

Mikasa shrugged, any confidence was now shot and she was avoiding his gaze again, looking down at the floor. Her previous rage had disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"Well…I don't know…maybe I…I…maybe didn't want _him_ …to win…the stupid bet…" She said, taking her sweet time trying to get the words out. She had turned bright red and covered her face with her scarf again.

 _Didn't want Jean to win?_

 _Does that mean…?_

 _Does that mean…._

 _She wanted me to win?_

"Ackerman, you better not be acting again."

"I'M NOT!" She defended, her voice muffled behind her scarf as she closed her eyes. Embarrassment seeped through her bones and she shut her eyes, not willing to look him in the face.

"Don't look at me right now. I don't know why I said that. You're dumb and I hate you."

"Tch, Ackerman wants to kissssssssssssss me." Levi said, leaning his head closer to hers and he reached up to pull down her scarf.

"NO I DON'T!" She yelled, pushing his hand away.

"Ackerman wants to smooooooooch me."

"Screw you."

"Ackerman wants to-" But he was cut short by her hand coming up and grabbing him by the cuff of his neck, surprising both of them by pushing her lips on to his. Right before their lips touched, she made a quick decision to pull up the scarf from her neck and lift it directly between them, kissing through the red material. Even through the fabric, she could feel his perfect lips molding perfectly onto hers, his breath still hot on her face even through the tiny holes of sewn cloth.

The scarf smelled like her and even though it was an inconvenience that was keeping him from making any real contact with her, he'd basked in the smell and it warmed him from the inside out.

When she finally pulled away from him, the scarf fell limply down between, falling back onto her chest into the proper position. She sat back, the scarf no longer covering any part of her face and Levi found himself zoned on her lips, wanting to kiss every inch of her beautiful skin.

"S-Sorry." She muttered, not taking her eyes off his.

"Screw your sorry." He whispered, his voice filled with angst and regret for what he was about to do.

He just knew he had to do it.

He grabbed a hold of her shoulders and pushed her roughly onto the bed, she cried out with surprise, her body bouncing with the bed. He hovered over her, pressing each of his hands on either side of her head, grasping the bed sheet between his white fingers.

"Would you kill me if I kissed you for real?" He muttered, inches away from touching her lips with his. She licked her lips, practically melting underneath the touch of this man.

"I'd probably kill you if you didn't right now."

Well then. That was all the motivation he needed.

He pressed his lips down onto hers, thanking the gods that there was nothing in between them now. She responded with just as much eagerness, moving her lips to match the rhythm of his. The two of them were so caught up in each other, in this net of lust and safety. A titan could've crashed through this wall and they wouldn't even notice. The only think they could focus on was each other and the way it felt to be with the other person.

She made a bold move and gently swiped her tongue out, pressing it into his mouth. He growled at the new sensation and ran his own tongue along the top of her teeth. Lips were smacking, bodies were being felt and heartbeats were as one.

Levi was putting almost all of his weight on her now, knowing she could handle it. She loved the friction between their bodies and she wrapped her legs around his waist. With each kiss, she'd push him further into her, moaning as he rubbed his body into hers.

She's never felt like this before, to have a fire set from the inside out. To want to give everything to a man like him. Once she had thought him to be a brutal sadistic man with no sense of emotion. But it only took a tiny bit of time before she realized, they were alike.

And ever since that epiphany she had been drowning in thoughts of him. Everything she did was wonder what he was like or doing or thinking and it was driving her man. Eren was an escape. If she was thinking of him, there wasn't room to let her mind wander to Levi. So she threw herself into Eren even more so, no matter how much he was annoyed by it.

But now…she just couldn't take it. Finding out about the bed had pissed her off, yes, but she couldn't help but wonder the lengths he would go to try and steal a kiss from her.

She just, sort of, jumped the gun first.

She stopped kissing him for a moment, desperately wanting to search his eyes to see how far he would take this…how far he would let her take it? All she knew was that she wanted him, in every way and it would probably take a small army to stop her.

She, aggressively, grabbed his shoulders and pushed him off her so he landed on his back. She took this opportunity to straddle his waist, barely leaving any part of his body untouched. She sat down on his lap and he ran his tongue down her neck, happy that she was taking control like this. She gasped, breaking their new kiss to stare at him with wide eyes as she felt the hardness on him.

"Wow…that…seems…very…monster-like"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT IT LIKE THAT." Levi said, practically blushing like a school girl.

"Humanity's strongest blushing like a little kid." She whispered, leaning down to his neck to leave a tiny trail of kisses. "I must be doing something right."

His hand reached up to tangle in her hair, grabbing a fistful and pulling it back so she looked at his face instead. "I do not blush."

She smirked, kissed the bottom of his chin and said, "Your penis is ginormous."

Levi's face turned red and he groaned at her vulgar words, embarrassed to hear her say something like that. She chuckled at him and rolled her hips in his lap, hoping that sort of contact would get him back on track.

"Don't…do that again." Levi whispered and his eyes half rolled back.

"Do what?" She asked innocently, moving her hips up his length again. Even through their pants, she could feel the excitement growing from him. He let out a hearty moan in time with her movement, putting a hand on her waist as she moved back and forth on his lap.

"Shit, s-stop it."

"I don't want to. I like you like this. Under my command for once."

"Yeah, I get it. Roleplay. Kinky. But if you keep up this momentum, I'm not going to last very long."

She chuckled, halting any movement from her hips. She grabbed his hands that were on her waist and interlocked her fingers through his. He sat up, as awkwardly as he could, and held on just as tightly to her hands. He looked up with his long lashes and she admired his features. There was rarely a time where she got to analyze him like this.

"I want you." He whispered, simply.

"So take me." She whispered back.

Levi was so incredibly amazed with this magnificent creature in front of him. He had always thought she was beautiful and obviously had a good heart. She was brave, fast, strong and courageous and was everything that he wanted to be. They were similar in many aspects and that drew him towards her. Maybe that's why, deep down, the bet intrigued him so much. He flipped her back over once more, so he topped and knew it was time.

He fumbled with his the buttons of his top, trying to get rid of it as fast as he could. She did the same, her hands shaking with every snap of a button or unzip of a pant. They got undressed as fast as they could, leaving both soldiers at their bare vulnerable selves. He took her in, every curve of her naked body, every bruise or scar that had worked itself into her flesh.

"Beautiful." He murmured, leaning down to kiss her nose. She smiled at him. A pure, innocent smile and his heart soared. She ran a hand down his bare back, her nails etching themselves into his body, leaving marks only she could.

With a deep breath, he positioned himself in front of her entrance. A nod from her reassured him that this was okay. That she wanted and needed it just as much as he did.

"I promise you won't break me. Come on, I'm dying." She said, after he hesitated for far too long.

"Okay…but just punch me or yell at me if it hurts okay?"

She nodded again and brought a hand down to his cock, pumping it a few times to help him out. He was hard in her hand and just the simple touch of her fingers almost caused him to cum right there. He put his hand on hers to halt her actions and decided he had enough. He pressed his hard length into her opening, slowly feeling him stretch her out as he filled her up.

"Holy FUCK." She said, biting down on her lip. It was such a confusing feel. Something that felt so good yet stung like a bitch all at once. It was hard to keep control on just the pleasure.

"Is it too much?" He asked, leaning his forehead down to hers. Her eyes were shut, trying to mask the pain she was feeling. He just looked at her, gazing at her like a man in love, wishing to wipe the pain away.

"Just give me a second. I thought I was joking when I said you were ginormous."

He chuckled, wishing he could push into her again and again and fulfill her with every breath he took. But he knew he had to wait until she was ready.

"Okay…just try moving." He obliged, slowly bringing his full length back out before slowly…very slowly…pressing into her again. The second he smacked against her for the second time, a rush of overwhelming pleasure enticed her body and the pain simply dissppeared. It was like her brain switched off any sort of pain and hurt and focused solely on him.

"Again." She moaned, his hips thrusting into hers again. This time, a little bit faster. He started to pick up a rhythm, seeing how eager and okay she was with it. He pulled out and slammed in again, this time reaching his hand down to brush her clit.

She screamed out loud, not knowing the secret to what he was doing to her. She didn't know that the human body could have this much pleasure to work with. He brushed her clit again, rubbing it in a circular motion while pounding into her. She placed her hands on the lower side of his back, lifting up her hips to meet his thrusts each time.

She never knew what she had been missing until right now.

"Faster. Oh fuck…mmm that feels so…damn…good." The words vibrated through her body as she tried her best not to shout. She opened up her thighs more, giving him better access to everything she had and her hand flew down and began clutching the sheets they were ruining with their bodies.

She could feel something in her, like an explosion that was just about to happen. Every thrust would make her abdomen grow with anticipation and the sweat dripping on her brow became more frequent. She was pumping him with her body and there were only a few seconds before she was ready to cum.

"F-FUCK." She screamed out, her body finally giving into the feeling of complete and utter blissfulness. Perfect timing. He came at the same moment, letting her milk his cock while she shook beneath him. Her thighs quivered and she felt him fill her up, his groans filled the air while her own moans began to quiet down. She convulsed, never having any feeling like this before. Every nerve on her body stood upright and she found herself grasping for anything she could find. Her breath was hitched and she thought this high would never end.

After what seemed like forever, she began to become conscious of the world around her. Her focus was coming back and she was aware that Levi had pulled out and was lying, very out of breath, next to her. His eyes watched her face as her orgasm came to a close, never seeing something as beautiful as that. She turned onto her stomach, her head facing his. Their faces so close they were practically touching.

"Wow." She said, breathlessly.

"Wow."

"Does this mean we're going steady?"

Levi laughed, a real hearty laugh and Mikasa found herself following suite, loving nothing more than to giggle on her bed with this man worth a thousand soldiers.

—-

"Heichou?" Jean asked, knocking on his captain's door the next morning.

"Yes?" Levi said, opening it up to reveal himself without a shirt. He was just getting changed and was now annoyed to be bothered by this brat.

"I was wondering how it went last night. You never did come back to the dining…whAT HAPPENED TO YOUR BACK?"

Levi had turned around, leaving his bare back to face Jean's now gaping face. Whoops. Mikasa's nails must have left a few marks.

"…Well, let's just say I got that kiss. Look like I won." Levi said with a grin.

"DAMNIT!"


End file.
